Oath of the Blade (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of the Blade Living to serve throughout the harshest of desert sands, you bind your oath to one of the eight Shifra, vowing to serve them faithfully. Many whom bind themselves to this oath do so to ascend in the ranks of one of the malakuts, or out of personal gratitude for a service the Shifra has done for them. Paladins of this oath are commonly referred to as genie knights, or imperial swords, due to their connection with the Shifra. Other Settings You may wish to use this sacred oath in campaign settings other than Al'Naar. If you do so, then this subclass works well for a paladin that has bound themselves to a kingdom, a powerful elemental, or possibly even another party member. Work with your DM to see what does and doesn't need to be reflavored for your campaign setting. Tenets of the Blade The tenets of the blade are the same for paladins of this oath as well as regular knights and guards that serve the Shifra, and though they may differ depending on the Shifra, they are close to the following. ''Respect Authority. ''Remember who has granted you all of your privileges, and show them respect. ''Question Crime. ''The laws of the land are there for a reason; even if laws must be broken, do not go along with it mindlessly. Learn why the laws must be broken. ''Shape the World. ''Let the world learn of your ideals, and make it a better place as a result. Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Genie's Smite. '''As a bonus action, you thrust your holy symbol forwards, blessing your weapon, for 1 minute. The first time you hit a creature within the next minute, you deal additional acid, cold, fire, lightning, or necrotic damage equal to 2d10 + half of your paladin level. The effect then ends. ''Imperial Wall. ''As an action, you enter a mighty defensive stance, for 1 minute. Whenever a creature hits you with a melee attack, you can make one melee weapon attack on it, as a reaction. This stance ends early if your concentration is broken (as if concentrating on a spell). '''Empire's Bulwark Starting at 7th level, you are protected by your Shifra's element. You and creatures within 10 feet of yourself gain resistance to your choice of acid, cold, fire, lightning, or necrotic damage. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Genie's Curse Beginning at 15th level, you can call forth your Shifra's power to curse a foe. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet of yourself succeeding on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can have them fail it, instead. This feature does not work on a creature that has succeeded on a saving throw from the Legendary Resistance trait, or similar effects. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Saint Nick At 20th level, as an action, you change yourself to look like a powerful frost spirit of holidays. You activate your Deliver Gifts Channel Divinity option as part of the same action, without expending your Channel Divinity, and for 1 minute, you gain the following benefits. * You are immune to cold damage. * Your Aura of Scolding deals 3d12 psychic damage instead of only 1d12. * Creatures that restore hit points from your Deliver Gifts Channel Divinity restore hit points equal to 1d10 + your paladin level, instead of 1d10 + half your paladin level. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again.Category:Archetypes